


Leave it to Rachel

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian enjoyed the last holiday tradition that Blaine introduced him to. This one, not so much.





	

“No.”

“Come on Seb. Trust me on this. You liked Black Friday shopping.”

“No.”

“I put a lot of effort into this because I know you want to win at everything and we ARE going to win that contest. And don’t think that sexy pout of yours will do you any good. If you aren’t ready in five minutes there is no amount of mistletoe in the world that will get these lips, or any other of my body parts, near you any time soon. So, finish getting ready and then we are headed over to Rachel’s and we ARE going to have fun.”

Sebastian looked in the mirror, not believing that his life had come to this. What would all of his model friends back in Paris think?

He must really, Really, REALLY love Blaine.

He was wearing a sweater with a giant cartoon reindeer head complete with a flashing red light where its nose should be.

Shaking his head he just sighed and mumbled “Leave it to Rachel Berry to throw an Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it was only fitting that Rachel hosted the "Ugly Christmas Sweater" party since she was known for her, shall we say, less than fashionable sweaters on the show.


End file.
